Card games have been enjoyed all over the world and serve as a means for relaxation and recreation for many people. Card games which are easy to learn and which can be quickly played are very popular. Such games include "blackjack" and "poker." In these type games, a dealer usually deals the cards to the player and monitors the player's request for additional cards if desired by the player.
Many of these well-known games are played in a casino where the players involved wager various amounts of money to add to the excitement of playing the game or to attempt to earn large sums of money. One of the most popular games in which players wager money is poker. Poker is typically played with a standard deck of playing cards. In poker, a dealer provides cards to each of several players and the players collect the cards and try to form the best possible combination of cards according to a predetermined ranking of the combination of cards. The combinations or rank of cards are based on numerical values of the cards and the suits of the cards. The general object of poker is for a player to achieve a five card hand having a higher rank than the hands held by the player's opponents. The basic rank or hierarchy of a poker hand in order of descending superiority is: royal flush, straight flush, four of a kind, full house, flush, straight, three of a kind, two pair, one pair, and high cards in hand.
One type of poker game is known as "Draw" Poker. In Draw Poker, a player may discard a certain number of cards and the cards discarded by the player are replaced with cards from the dealer. Typically, the number of cards that a player discards is limited. Often, in draw poker, a player is restricted to replacing only three cards in the player's hand. Another type poker game is "Stud Poker." In Stud Poker, a player is provided with five cards from the dealer. The players competing against each other are given multiple chances to increase the amount of their wager necessary for other players to stay in the game. For example, if one player places a wager of a certain amount, in order for other players to stay in the game, the other players must match or increase the wager placed by the initial waging player. Also, in Stud Poker, players may separately play against a dealer or try to attain a predetermined rank of cards. In games where the object is to beat a predetermined rank, the winning payouts for beating a particular rank are inversely proportional to the probability of attaining the particular winning hand.
While these games have been popular in the home environment and in casinos, there is a need for a poker type game that may be quickly played and which provides options to a player that can make a poker game more interesting to the player.